Solars' Flare: Unforgiven
by Zuperbuu
Summary: With Soundwave, Megatron and Starscream hawking to mate Solarflare, tension is at an all time high; groups are fleeing, fights are bloody and lies are spawning at every corner. Who will claim the prize that is Solarflare? STRICTLY M FOR YAOI AND RAPE.


**WARNING: This fanfiction contains foul language, sexual content, rape and violence! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
><strong>_This fanfiction is a continuation of a series; please read 'Music To My Ears' before reading this!_

UNFORGIVEN

___"It's not every day you hear those words..."_  
>One. Two.<br>_"They cut through all else, with no accord..."_  
>Three. Four.<br>_"Those three words that are shunned, yet like forbidden Energon they taste so sweet..."  
><em>Five. Six.  
>"From the first time I met you, I wanted to be with you. You carried me into the sky; swept me from my feet..."<br>Seven. Eight._  
>"How it tingles within my circuits just to hear him speak those three words, it sends shivers down my spinal column...I don't know what I'd do without him..."<br>_Nine.  
><em>"I don't know where I would go, what I would do..."<br>TEN.  
>"...just to hear you say 'I love you.'"<em>

Starscream leapt from his position behind the doorway, and shot aimlessly at his target over and over again without remorse. The lust in his eyes to see his rivals bleed Energon overpowered his initiative to aim at the points he told himself to, and so, he just fired. He fired for the right. For over the past few weeks the tension within the Decepticon camp had hit an all time high, and trust crashed to an all-time low.  
>Several individuals had reached breaking point and had taken leave to Cybertron to wait for the madness to settle; but with all three of them still alive, it seemed the waiting would be a great deal longer than previously expected.<br>"Starscreams lost it! I'm heading to the Moon base; I can't work in these conditions!" Scrapper pouted waving to his fellow Constructicons as they dodged his fire, but it was not they who the Commander was aiming for...no...He was aiming for _him_. _The slime of the Nebula:_ _Soundwave_.  
>"I'll sever that head of yours Soundwave and give it to Solarflare as a present! I'm certain he would be pleased!" Starscream laughed, shooting at the Chief of Communication as he attempted to return fire "Starscreams settings inferior, Soundwaves settings superior. Solarflare knows this, so delivering your thrusters to him shall please him greatly." Soundwave answered back, taking cover behind a desk which he flipped over to use as a barrier.<br>Starscream turned his frame back to behind the wall, glancing around the corner to see if his target had exposed himself "My settings are NOT inferior, you slag!" the jet yelled, before jumping back into the doorway and firing at the table furiously "I was his first; I should be the one he chooses!" Starscream cried out, continuing to fire.  
>Soundwave scoped his hands through the loose paperwork to find a grenade, which he removed the pin from before throwing it out the doorway and into Starscreams face, watching as it detonated sending his rival crashing into the wall. The Constructicons gathered what precious documents and the like they could before rushing past the now heavily shot at Starscream, avoiding Soundwaves shots, outside and onto the runway waving Astrotrain to stop before he could take off with his cargo of Energon "Astrotrain, get us out of here!" Scavenger whined, rushing to Astrotrains door and attempted to force it open "Geez guys, this is just Starscream and Soundwave. It's not like it's all three of them." Astrotrain groaned "Exactly! We want out before Megatron arrives, which he surely will!" Scavenger panicked and waved to his fellow Constructicons "Astrotrain won't take us out of here! Constructicons merge and become Devastator!" he threatened to Astrotrain, who immediately opened his door "Whoa, WHOA! Okay I'll take you wherever you want, just don't turn into Devastator! Vector Sigma, with you guys gone that will just leave the Combaticons as our last merger..." the Constructicons didn't answer, and hauled all their cargo onboard Astrotrain before being flown off to the Moon Base.<br>Blitzwing rushed out from the Triple-Changer Hangar and waved to Astrotrain, calling him back. Once again he missed the chance to escape from the mess, and he pouted when observing Starscream and Soundwave rushing onto the Runway shooting at each other. "This wouldn't have happened if Solarflare said yes..." Blitzwing muttered before hauling himself off back to the Triple-Changer Hanger in tank-mode, protecting himself from the two Decepticons missed attacks.  
>"I have done more for Solarflare than you have you two-faced, rusted, sorry excuse for a Decepticon!" Starscream roared, continuing to fire on Soundwave and in return be hit by several of his rivals' shots "I danced inside Solarflare, and I liked his music. And I think he liked my dancing, because he begged for more. Unlike you were he begs for you to stop." Soundwave laughed getting in a clean hit on Starscreams right wing, punching several holes through it with his gun, holding his fire as he watched the Seeker pull back in pain "Y-you...Slime..." he cringed "Your repair work is dilapidated, leaving you in a vulnerable state. Surrender now or be terminated." Soundwave announced, holding his weapon upright to allow the overheating muzzle to cool down.<br>Starscream spat in Soundwaves direction and flexed his wings "NO pain here, Soundwave. I can still fight, so don't put pity on me!" the Seeker responded, beginning his firing again. Soundwave casually shot at both of Starscreams Ray guns, and chuckled as they fell apart from the shots. The Commander snarled and removed the remaining parts of the weapons, before putting up his fists "Come on then, you talking pile of slag, I'm still in on this!" Soundwave didn't even so much as show signs of continuing the fight, as he had seen what Starscream could not.  
>"What in Cybertron are you both doing?" whined a familiar voice from behind Starscream, catching his attention thereby ending the current battle against Soundwave. It seemed the pair had been fighting outside of Hangar one; Solarflares Workspace and Resting Zone. The pair lowered their weaponsfists and rubbed their helmets, embarrassed as the weary and bloated-looking Solarflare exited the security of his Hangar.  
>The Triple-Changer yawned and rubbed one of his eyes before glaring at the pair "I made it clear that you fighting each other like this didn't impress me! I feel like slag, I hate Megatron and wish someone would destroy him right now and you two fighting is just seriously agitating my rage circuits!" the chemical (aka Hormonal) Triple-Changer lectured, observing as the two rivals looked to him for pity in unison before glaring at each other with destruction in their eyes. He sensed it was coming...the next fight...he was just waiting for them to try it, so he could slap some sense into both of them.<br>Sadly Solarflare didn't have to wait long, for within a minute of them making eye-contact the duo where at each other's throats threatening to rip out a voice box or tear off a head. The Triple-Changer approached with his hands on his hips, pulled Starscream from Soundwave and slapped him across the face "Starscream, do us both a favour and go repair yourself, you're falling apart!" the Seeker rubbed his cheek before turning to Soundwave to attack again, when Solarflare repeated the slapping "Screamer! If you want me to truly conceive for you, you need to do this one important thing for me; GROW UP." The Triple-Changer pierced through Starscreams mental defences with a very powerful glare, placing his hands on his hips and swaying side to side flashing his abdomen in the Seekers face "You want more of this? Go repair yourself and I'll think about it." Soundwave clenched his fists as Starscream stood up and blushed, and the Communications Expert looked ready to throw the next punch when suddenly Solarflare managed to dropkick him to the floor "You too Soundwave! If you want to make music with me, you have to clean up your act!" he growled, turning back to his Hangar "I drank too much Oil and don't feel well, so don't come to me, I'll come to you." He hissed before entering his Hangar, slamming the doors behind him.  
>Starscream rubbed the back of his helmet and observed his hand, noticing that both Soundwave and Solarflare were indeed correct; he was falling apart. Megatron had been chasing him around the Base, hunting him to deliver fatal beatings, but managing to keep one step ahead in repairing himself Starscream managed to survive each attack. He was, however, still denied repair work from all but himself; this made living much more difficult, with him having little time to steal an Energon Cube or two from the Storage due to Megatron usually being there expecting him.<br>Times in the Decepticon ranks where becoming so tough that Starscream had resorted to flying to somewhere else to steal Energy and repair himself, sometimes going so far as the other side of the world. He didn't stay away from the Base for too long however, as like Megatron he was hawking Solarflare and fighting off his competition, resulting in a cycle that often repeated itself.  
>When fighting Soundwave; Starscream was more than capable of holding his own, though their fights have always ended in a stalemate. The fights against Megatron were so one-sided that Starscream so far has failed to win (I wonder why that sounds familiar?) "Go and repair, Starscream. I'll give you a head start." Soundwave announced, turning to the Energon Storage and picking up his gun "I don't need your sympathy! Come and get me if you dare—" Soundwave turned to Starscream and stared, coldly and without saying a word before leaving.<br>The Seeker narrowed his eyes and turned to the repair station to gather materials and tools to fix himself with, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Megatron arriving. If Starscream was in fighting condition he would have stayed put to stop Megatron from going to where he knew he was going, but his injuries meant that a fight with Megatron right now would be suicidal. Why fight now to prevent Megatron spending 'quality time' with Solarflare if he'd just die trying and fail to stop him in the process? He can always stalk Solarflare after he repairs himself, and attempt to override anything Megatron _dared_ put into his partner. Doing that made more sense than sheer recklessness. And so knowing what the best option was, Starscream fled the Sky Platform without tools or Energon, and flew wherever the wind happened to carry him.  
>Megatron took notice of his Commander fleeing in a panic and smirked upon landing on the Runway, turning to Hangar one and sliding the doors open "Starscream that better not be you." Solarflare groaned as he continued building something in the corner of the room.<br>Megatron smiled deviously as he entered and closed the doors behind him; slowly stalking towards his prey attempting to ensure Solarflare did not know who it was that had entered his domain "Soundwave?" Solarflare asked in an annoyed tone, turning to look over his shoulder; but he saw no one, and continued working.  
>The sound of something falling from its place caught the scientists' attention, forcing him to fully turn around and see who caused the object to fall. But again, he didn't see anyone. The Triple-Changers eyes scoped the room franticly as he continued to hear sounds of movement, but did not see the one responsible for the sounds, and in the pit of his Energon Processor he began to feel sick with fear. Neither of his trusted SparkMates would attempt to frighten him, as would no other Decepticon who called himself a friend. Only one Decepticon fit the bill; Megatron.<p>

The thought of why said Leader had entered his Hangar without saying a word and had attempted to sneak up on him left Solarflare dreading the reasons for his being here; his intentions to use him as a breeder for a new army had already been made clear, but Solarflare was also suspecting that Megatron wanted to use him to control Soundwave and Starscream.  
>The sound of something falling off his desk behind him instantly made the Triple-Changing scientist return to examining his work, keeping his eyes on wherever the sounds came from. Solarflare did not notice that Megatron had snuck up on him as soon as he returned to facing the desk and was slowly edging his monstrous arms around him, preparing to restrain him within his grasp.<br>A soft chuckle slipped from the Decepticon Leaders mouth which alerted the jet of his oncoming fate. The instant Solarflare attempted to turn around Megatron wrapped one of his arms across Solarflares throat, whilst wrapping the other across his captives' abdomen "Neither of those fools, my dear." Megatron whispered in a seductive tone, feeling the frantic breaths and racing Spark of his catch "Don't call me that!" Solarflare hissed, groaning as Megatron began crushing his abdomen "I am your Leader, and your partner, so I can call you whatever I want. And I can do whatever I want to you." The Decepticon Tyrant chuckled "Who was your last visitor?" he asked seductively. Solarflare groaned and hissed _"Starscream"_ through his teeth, exhaling in pain as Megatron gripped tighter "That little Razor Snake? Hahaha I might have used too much effort to terminate _his_ pathetic produce." Megatron mocked, easing his force on his 'breeder' "There we go you should be all clean now for me." Solarflare growled as he felt Megatron trail a hand up his back, and using the same arm that was just crushing him seconds ago, pulled out his Uplink Cable.  
>The Triple-Changer squirmed and tried to force his cable to retract, but all he got in return was Megatron increasing his grip across his neck.<br>This was the fifth time Megatron had visited just to kill any brewing offspring and plant his own, and Solarflare was growing more submissive to him with each occurrence. He hated Megatron with a passion, but instinct (or Programming if you will) told him that he was by far the most powerful of the three partners, and not only powerful in body but also in mind and ego. No matter how many times Soundwave 'danced' with him, no matter how much of his 'juice' Starscream gave to him, Megatron just crushed them all under his brute force like Insecticons; wasting their efforts.  
>How was it then that Megatron had never successfully made Solarflare conceive? Simple; Solar's sheer spitefulness for Megatron weakened his produce, so when Starscream or Soundwave attempt the alien Nano-bots are easily picked off by the new arrivals. But growing weary of his two preferred males' constant efforts being crushed within him, Solarflare was starting to allow Megatron to just do whatever he wanted and hope that one day he became careless.<br>There were things that he refused his dominating other to do, such as touching his Uplink Cable inappropriately. However Megatron had his own methods of getting into Solarflare without the need to connect that 'toy' as he called it to himself, he just enjoyed frightening his victim and making him angry.  
>"Who's been touching your toy this time, hmm?" Megatron teased, allowing the cable to retract through his fingers. The Triple-Changer he captured remained silent, and snarled as a response. However, as his back was turned to Megatron his captor could not see his rage. But just by touch Megatron knew he was in a foul mood, and decided now was the best time to try and arouse his captive in a different manner.<br>"Oh I nearly forgot..._Starscream_. Perhaps I should sever his cable and watch him crawl into a corner and die, or cry knowing him." Using his free hand, Megatron circled his fingers across Solarflares helmet as if tempted to take it off and see the strange crest underneath, but this was not his target. No, he continued to trail his hand down the back of Solarflares oddly-shaped helmet until reaching the Uplink Cable and two docking ports. The cable he was not interested in; the docking ports, he was.  
>"Let's give your brain a ride away from that work you've been doing..." Megatron breathed onto Solarflares neck seductively, sending shivers down the captives' spine. Solarflare tensed as he felt Megatron kiss the back of his neck and slip his tongue into one of his docking ports, releasing a soft moan before forcing himself to stop. Megatron trailed his free hand to Solarflares mouth and forced him to continue with his vocal processes, with the tyrant licking the back of his prizes neck teasingly to keep him stimulated.<br>Solarflare was struggling to contain his arousal for any longer, and felt the impact of being thrust onto his desk with his captor releasing the lock around his neck. But he was not to be released from this lustful moment just yet, as Megatron sought to give Solarflare his produce before even considering it.  
>The giant moved aside Solarflares work and repositioned his partner to rest against the desk with his back still facing him, slamming his hands onto his SparkMates shoulders and massaging them "We've both been working so hard, let's unwind." Megatron hummed, leaning over the Triple-Changers back and once more began licking his neck. The scientist gasped as Megatron forced his Fusion Cavity open single-handedly, and moaned in agony as Megatron had his way with him on the desk.<br>The Decepticon Leader chuckled as he continued to pleasure himself by tormenting his captive, forcing his sinus wires across his back and into his abdomen opening. Solarflare began to moan orgasmically as Megatrons brutal and unceasing advances tensed his limbs, forcing him into releasing his content.  
>The sounds would not have gone unnoticed by Soundwave, who seemed to have the keenest auditory sensors in the whole faction (and rightly so, as its part of his work to hear all). Megatron was ready for Soundwave to show up and pick a fight, but he also knew that the Chief of Communications would fail in combat and so chose not to care about if he was interrupted or not. The tyrant was truly dominating his partner, not even giving him a chance to regain his breath or clear his thoughts enough to understand what was going on, so even if Soundwave arrived Solarflare would be unaware of what would be said between them. A human might put it that Megatron was literally <em>"fucking Solarflares brains out"<em>, though other Decepticons would simply say Megatron was just being abusive to his mate.  
>Said Triple-Changer slowly became numb around his cavity, showing signs of his Generator failing to fire, and thereby allowing Megatron to continue with the hacking without Solarflare being able to deflect him should his body be incapable of taking anymore of the pressures. The tyrant laughed as he noticed his partner start crying Energon, and hissed <em>"Say my name, Hellhound."<em>

Soundwave remained none the wiser in the Energon hangar, as he was busy counting the remaining Energon whilst drinking his own share, preparing a list for Astrotrains next shipment.  
><em>"Now that we have Decepticons on the Moon, Cybertron and Monacus we need to ensure this Energon is shared equally..."<em> Soundwave thought, listing down how many cubes should head off to the Moon _"Should I send some Energon to Mars, even though the base isn't finished?" _he thought, placing the empty Energon Cube he just drank aside and resting his free arm on his hip.  
>He felt agitated, twitchy...like he felt he had to be somewhere else, but he couldn't quite understand where or why. The Chief of Communications rubbed his forehead as Blitzwing entered the Hangar "Well look who's here; I thought you'd be chasing after Starscream shooting at him like the dog you say he is." The irritated tank mocked, obtaining his share of Energon as the blue Decepticon quietly stared at the disturbance, making him feel nervous.<br>"What? Are you going to deny me my share now for saying that?" Blitzwing growled. Soundwave said nothing and continued writing on his notepad, thinking to himself that what he was feeling was irrational.  
>Blitzwing began drinking his Energon, still determined to get Soundwave to talk "You know what Soundwave, the Constructicons might like the new you but I don't. Don't you care about what this rivalry is doing to the Decepticons?" the triple-changing tank belched, causing Soundwave to squint in disgust before continuing his writing "Don't you care about what this rivalry is doing to Solar?" Blitzwing muttered and observed Soundwave clench the electric pen that bit too hard, causing it to snap in half.<br>So Blitzwing did crack the shell of silence, even without words that little gesture he got alone was enough to show that somewhere inside the mighty Soundwave was someone who did care "I...I left him..." Soundwaves eyes widened as he realised why he felt the need to be somewhere else, and why he thought he could hear Solarflare crying within the back of his mind.  
>The Chief of Communications dropped his notepad before turning to leave when Blitzwing finished his Energon and tossed the empty cube aside, before approaching Soundwave "Don't go just yet, Megatron's in there." He announced calmly, stopping Soundwave in his tracks "I know how badly you want to go and do something about it, but Starscream isn't here to help you—" Blitzwing was cut short by Soundwave turning on him with one of his vicious stares "—I don't need his help." The blue Decepticon growled, attempting to leave once again "Wait Soundwave, hear me out. I'm technically a 'brother' to Solarflare here; I'm just as angry with what Megatron is doing as you are." Blitzwing sighed with relief as Soundwave stopped again, this time showing no signs of answering back "Soundwave, I have an idea that could not only save the Decepticons, but Solarflare from the fate Megatron has planned for him." Blitzwing sneaked an extra Energon Cube whilst Soundwaves back was still turned, and was relieved to hear the somewhat stoic Decepticon answer <em>"I'm listening."<em>  
>The triple-changer chuckled and sat down on a nearby crate and began drinking his second cube, watching as Soundwave just remained totally motionless "Here's my idea: you hook up with Solar, get Hatchlings from him, but ensure Megatron doesn't know about it. Fake injuries if you have to, just so it looks like you're unable to engage in Fusion. You already know that Megatron won't be successful so long as your produce is still there, Solarflare would only accept the ones he wanted." Blitzwing began, but continued when he noticed Soundwave was becoming interested "So once you have your hatchlings, hide them somewhere Megatron would never look. Then persuade Starscream into sharing Solarflare with you." Soundwave lost interest immediately upon hearing that proposition "Starscream would never share, and that means I won't either." Soundwave growled. Blitzwing placed his half-empty Energon aside and leaned over to look at his feet "You have to learn to share with him, it's the only way you both can defeat Megatron." Soundwave folded his arms and twitched in irritation as Blitzwing continued to point out the reasons why a Union had to be made between the two "Solar cares about you both equally, he has no favourite. He just wants Megatron out of his life and his Fusion Cavity, and the only way to do that is to fight him off for the rights to keep Solarflare yours. But we've seen what happens when either of you try to take him on alone." Soundwave clenched his fists, before throwing one of them against the doors in a fit of rage "Starscream would stab me in the back given the chance! Your plan is absurd, so I shall deny using it!" the enraged Decepticon roared, not even causing the slightest bit of fear to shine in Blitzwing who remained calm with a very serious look in his eyes "It's the only way. You'll have to lie to both Megatron and Starscream if you can't get that Seeker to cooperate. When your Hatchlings are hidden, just say you killed them because they weren't yours. That will force Starscream into conceiving Solarflare, which means he'll be both of yours." Blitzwing smirked "Or you can offer him the thing he's wanted ever since joining the Decepticons, in exchange for him assisting you." Soundwave lowered his arms and gazed around him, thinking the suggested plan over one more time in his head.<br>It was true that if Starscream was fighting alongside him rather than against him that Megatron would be overpowered by their unity, but there were so many holes for things to go wrong in. Starscream was a treacherous snake; he'd slither his way into getting what he wanted even if that meant stepping on a few individuals along the way.  
>Lying to Starscream would probably be the best option to begin with, and explaining everything to him once both of them had become fathers would force that jet to tie the knot without him turning on his teammate later. But Soundwave wasn't so sure of them sharing Solarflare quite as happily as Blitzwing was expecting them to; both would have their young, their futures for Cybertron, happily. But sharing the SparkMate, and possibly the Decepticon Leader title, was going to be the real problem.<br>Soundwave didn't care about getting the title of Leader, he'd gladly let Starscream have it knowing the jet would get himself killed through his childishness. But offering Starscream the Leadership over his SparkMate was going to need a heavy amount of bonuses; the old method would be to tell Starscream he could find another Decepticon to be with, but the new method would be to just tell Starscream being Leader would take up all his free time.  
>"I know what you're thinking, Soundwave. Even if you both wound up becoming Solarflares Life Mates, Starscream would still want Solarflare to himself. You have several options in dealing with that problem." Blitzwing began as Soundwave turned to face him, asking coldly <em>"Explain."<em> Blitzwing finished his second Energon cube and stood up, flexing his joints "Idea one; convince Starscream that being Leader of the Decepticons will require his full attention." Soundwave had already thought of that one "Idea two; Let Starscream do what he wants, knowing his carelessness he'll end up getting killed as Leader." Again, Soundwave had already thought of that "Idea three; sever his Uplink Cable, that should kill his Fusion Drive." As effective as that method would be, Soundwave couldn't help but cringe at the idea of mutilating Starscream like that. Such a method was more of Megatrons style than his.  
>"Idea four; force him into submission, and if he as much as attempts to kill you, punish him with humiliation." That idea sounded the best to Soundwave, not only would they both still be Solarflares but Soundwave would literally be the top Decepticon in the relationship. Starscream would most likely still be Decepticon Leader, but he'd end up taking advice from Soundwave before doing something reckless.<br>"I accept idea four." He answered, shaking Blitzwings hand "Help me get the ball rolling, and I'll see to it you advance in rank." Blitzwing chuckled and opened the Hangar doors "I don't care about rank, I just want my 'brothers' to be happy, and for the Decepticons to pull themselves out of this mess." He laughed, taking his leave. Soundwave took the chance now to head over to Hangar one, to stop Megatron and begin his and Blitzwings new plan.  
><em><br>"M-MEGATRON!" _Solarflare cried under the weight of his partner, Energon still seeping from his tightly shut eyes.  
>The tyrant laughed bitterly as he continued to force his captive into taking his load, with the flow never seeming to end, keeping a tight grip on Solarflares hips. The triple-changer screamed in agony as his partner squeezed his hips, forcing his storage tanks to pump out more content to fuse with, to break his little attempts at trying to hold back all his bodily expulsions.<br>Along with his Nano-bot releases, Solarflare leaked oil from his fuel line, Energon from his mouth and eyes, and even started leaking around his Plug from the pressure.  
>"Again, Hellhound." Megatron chuckled, grasping the back of Solarflares helmet, pulling his head from the desk to face the wall. The Decepticon Leader released his grip from the scientists' hips, and keeping a tight grip on his helmet Megatron trailed his fingers into Solarflares gaping mouth, stroking his tongue teasingly.<br>The triple-changer would have resisted such a violation of his body, but he was so entranced in orgasm that every motion done to him just increased his arousal further, preventing him from resisting his partners advances.  
>"*moan* Mega...*moan* Megatron—!" the Triple-changer panted heavily, his words muffled by the invasion of his mouth by Megatrons fingers. Said Decepticon smirked in delight as he heard Solarflare cry for him to stop, and just resumed to violate his captives body by all forms necessary to keep him in the this stage.<br>Solarflare gasped and slapped his left hand against his abdomen, screaming in pain, as Megatron seeped his Sinus Wires directly inside his Fusion Cavity "PRIMUS!*moan*" Solarflare arched himself backwards freeing his mouth of Megatrons fingers, only to have his chest grasped by the tyrant who took advantage of this new position "That's a good _girl_...beg for your _master_..." Megatron hummed, slipping his tongue into Solarflares Docking Ports and up the back of his helmet.  
>Solarflare felt himself be lowered onto his knees; finally being removed from the desk, with Megatrons lap between his legs, the scientist moaned as his master fondled with his torso and took him on the floor.<br>The tyrant heard the doors to the hangar slowly open, and slapped a hand over his captives mouth to quieten his moaning "Megatron, I challenge you to combat." Soundwave growled, stepping through the doors to witness the hacking of his SparkMate. The challenged Megatron smirked, removing his hand from his captives' mouth to allow the sounds to continue in hopes that Soundwave would be appeased by them. Instead, all he got was a warning shot from Soundwaves blaster, which sent Solarflare into a panic and caused Megatron to release him "Very well, Soundwave. I accept your futile challenge."  
>The Tyrant casually released his Sinus wires from Solarflare tubes, and threw him onto the floor like a discarded cloth, before retrieving his Fusion Cannon and walking outside "The Runway, we don't want <em>my<em> breeder to be damaged now, do we?" Megatron laughed.  
>Soundwave turned to observe Solarflare, who was crawling into a corner on his belly in tears, and narrowed his eyes in anger before heading outside to fight.<br>"You're abusive, Megatron. It's time to end Solarflares suffering by ending your life." The Chief of Communications huffed, preparing his gun for fire. Megatron laughed and aimed his Fusion Cannon at Soundwave, faintly uttering the words _"She does not suffer, she enjoys It"_ before opening fire, narrowly missing a clean shot on Soundwaves head. The blue Decepticon retaliated with a rapid fire on Megatron, causing him to take minor damage, before being hit through the chest by the tyrants Fusion Cannon and knocked down "You may be smart, Soundwave, but compared to me you are inferior." Megatron mocked, preparing to finish off his challenger "At least Soundwave isn't a monster!" cried a familiar voice.  
>The owner of the voice tackled Megatron from behind and grappled him, tossing him to the floor before transforming into his tank mode and shooting rapidly at his target; Blitzwing had returned to assist Soundwave just this once.<br>"Curse you, Blitzwing! I'll have your head for this!" Megatron growled, shooting the tank with so much force that it was knocked over. Soundwave began returning fire even in his badly injured state, which forced Megatron to retreat "I'll be back, Soundwave! You should go repair yourself whilst you still have the chance!" the tyrant boomed, heading back to Base for repairs.  
>The Chief of Communications dropped his weapon when his rival had left sight, and covered his wound trembling in pain. "Soundwave, where's Solarflare?" Blitzwing asked as he transformed back to robot mode. The blue Decepticon struggled to get to his feet, and stumbled back to his knees with the first few attempts, before turning back to Hangar one and entering with a limp.<br>Blitzwing followed but dared not assist Soundwave who would likely feel humiliated if seen needing help, and upon entering Hangar one the duo found Solarflare hiding under his desk covering his abdomen in tears.  
>"Megatron has planted..." Soundwave said weakly, leaning against the wall as he made his way to Solarflare, Blitzwing approached his 'brother' and tried to entice him to come out from under the desk but failed.<br>"Soundwave, we should tell Solarflare about our plan. That might make him feel better." Blitzwing suggested, looking to the Communications Expert for approval. All he managed to get from the Decepticon however was a groan, which didn't mean anything to him as a response "Soundwave, I'm not staying here. As soon as Astrotrain is ready to ship out the next load of Energon I'm going with him. I need you to make sure Solarflare is safe and that the plan goes well." The triple-changer announced, standing upright and facing the doors "So tell me what you told Astrotrain those many weeks ago. Tell me now."  
>The Communications Expert looked to his feet and then to Solarflare, who was still under the desk petrified from his experience, before returning his glance to Blitzwing "He's in good hands...both of ours. Megatron will perish." Soundwave answered weakly, which brought a smile to Blitzwings face "Then I'll leave you two alone to work things out. I'd help repair you Soundwave but I think Megatron is already pissed with me for that little grapple I did back there." The triple-changer replied, heading towards the doors and waving as he left, faintly calling back that he'd see them when everything returns to normal.<br>Soundwave allowed himself to slide against the wall to the floor, still covering his wound and leaking Energon onto the floor. Solarflare came out from his hiding place and hauled down some repair tools, and immediately began fixing Soundwave "Soundwave...help me..." Solarflare sniffled as he worked, watching as his SparkMate weakly looked into his eyes.  
>The scientist trembled upon hearing something fall to the floor and began to panic, when Soundwave reached up and pulled his SparkMate into a hug "I'll help you, Flare. Listen to our plan...and then just tell me what to do." He answered softly, before allowing his SparkMate to finish the repairs.<p>

Whilst Soundwave and Solarflare where on the Sky Platform above the Decepticon Base, and the tyrant Megatron within the undersea base itself, Starscream had found himself in the middle of nowhere at some power plant... He had no idea where he was exactly as he just followed the wind to reach a source of Energy and repair materials; luckily for him this Power Plant had pathetic security and he easily hooked himself up to a generator and began refuelling.  
>As he began to recharge, Starscream threw himself onto the floor sighing heavily, and began repairing himself.<br>"It's a Decepticon! Someone call the Autobots!" a human cried out as Starscream started welding pieces of metal he'd taken from the foundation walls to his legs; the Seeker scowled as the Humans began throwing objects at him, stopping repairs momentarily to use his fists as warnings to the pesky mammals that he would squash them if they didn't leave him.  
>The humans scattered like rodents with each slam of the Decepticons fist, and eventually left him to continue repair work. "Stupid creatures, they wouldn't even make decent pets." Starscream muttered, continuing to weld the metal to the tears in his legs. For a moment Starscream ceased his repairs and stroked his repaired legs, smirking deviously as he remembered what Solarflares legs felt like under his touch.<br>Oh how he hoped the fighting would stop soon; as the routine of Fusing, getting his produce killed and then being beaten up just for the process to start again was starting to make him frustrated. Not just frustrated in his failures in combat and the whole cycle thing, but he was also sexually frustrated. The time he spent with Solarflare was so little in comparison to his rivals due to Megatron always showing up at 'the wrong time', and Soundwave always teased Starscream with how 'superior he was' in comparing Settings and their reproductive equipment.  
>Sure he may have been small when it came to his mating tools, but he was more effective than Soundwave was suggesting. Just the sheer thought of how close he gets to closing the gap between himself and the other rivals, then failing horribly, made Starscream twitch in anger; he wanted release, but now was not the time or place for it. Repairs had to be done before he could so much as try attempting it, which reminded him to carry on with them before some Autobot decides to show itself and pick a fight.<br>"Stupid Megatron...stupid Autobots...stupid Planet..." Starscream muttered as he finished his repairs.  
><em>"Good, just need to finish recharging now." <em> Starscream thought, relaxing against the generator he had hooked himself up to, closing his eyes and feeling the machine hum against his back. The Seeker felt comforted by the machines sounds and pulses, which seemed to mimic Solarflares generator. He exhaled as he felt his Sinus Wires tingle within him, begging to be used, as just the thought of Solarflare alongside how similar the generator hummed stimulated Starscream into Seeking Fusion. But he couldn't go anywhere until he was charged; so the frustration just sat, building up within him. _"This isn't fair."_ Starscream thought placing his hand on his Abdomen, patting it as if trying to sooth his tension, but all the contact did was cause him to seek release even more.  
>And eventually he gave in to his instincts; the Seeker ejected his Uplink Cable and opened his Fusion Cavity, and allowed his Sinus Wires to latch into his Uplink Cable, forcing the Stub open. The instant the wires connected to each other Starscream moaned, resting his head against the generator and closing his eyes as he fondled with his Uplink Cable in the same manner he would with Solarflares. If the humans where still around he would have had to just fight the instinct to release himself, as being caught doing such a thing would be humiliating, but thankfully the entire area was deserted due to his presence.<br>The desertion gave Starscream the freedom to moan as he pleased, and fondle his Cable as it remained locked against his Fusion Cavity _"I shouldn't have to do this shit..."_ Starscream thought removing his Uplink Cable from his Sinus wires, gasping as he finally released his frustration and Nano-Bots over himself. But he was not done just yet; he had to finish himself off, otherwise the frustration would come back again like a throbbing toothache, or bad Energon churning in his processor, since a Seeker is often called a 'repeater' for various…reasons.  
>Starscream reconnected his Uplink Cable to his Sinus Wires and moaned again, sliding down the generator and onto his back, quickly reaching orgasm as he intensified the Uplink Cables desire to search for the non-existing Data within his Cavity. All the while thinking of Solarflare, and the time he spent with him both as a friend and recently a lover.<br>Starscream jolted his Uplink Cable against his Cavity to simulate the female Sinus Tubes, and moaned as he increased the jolting speed. The Seeker closed his eyes and spread his legs apart, still moaning, as he forced his load out and down between his thighs _"Next time Megatron shows up, don't stop..."_ he thought as he let out a sharp groan, jolting the last of this 'meld' of Nano-Bots from his wires.  
>The sticky mess between his thighs sent shivers down the Seekers spinal column, and he couldn't resist the temptation in seeing how much was built up to cause that frustration. He flat browed in slight disappointment upon seeing very little of the grey matter between his legs, until noticing a majority of his produce was stuck on his thighs and not the floor.<br>The Seeker lightly scooped a trail of the meld and fiddled with it in his fingers, bemused with the substance. He thought to himself for a moment how much the Transformer race had evolved to get to this point, being able to produce their own offspring without building with their hands or tools. Their bodies could do it for them now, using this thick substance.  
>Was it a liquid or just a soft solid, the ex-scientist wondered, narrowing his eyes as he licked the meld from his fingers gently. <em>"Tastes strange..."<em> he thought, letting his arms rest against the floor, satisfied with how he felt. However his Uplink Cable and Sinus Wires were still connected and the Cable was covered in his mess, and the seekers cheeks flushed pink as he felt the Neuron Wires caress his Sinus Wires as if tempting him to continue. Starscream didn't know what else to do now; he still had to finish charging.  
>Fuelled with lust, Starscreams blush glowed and he decided to continue his Self-Maintenance on the floor, grunting as he forced himself to keep going even though he'd already taken that load of frustration out. The seeker panted as he grasped his Uplink Cable again and jolted it, then trailing his free hand from his mouth to also hold his Uplink Cable began using both hands to jolt the two wire types together <em>"Why couldn't this be with you?" <em>Starscream thought as he began thrusting his abdomen against his Uplink Cable, heightening his arousal to its peak.  
>Gasping, Starscream fondled with his cable with one hand and began grasping his chest with the other to keep his breathing under control; the same could not be said for his Cavity, which was beginning to lose control and run on instinctive drive, believing Fusion was really taking place. The Seeker removed his Uplink Cable and closed the Stub, before placing it into his mouth and began sucking, moaning with the suction and slowly seeping his produce from his Sinus Wires <em>"Tastes like you do..."<em> the Seeker thought as he continued to lick and suck on his own Uploading Device, stroking his stomach with his other hand as he began spilling his 'juice' as he liked to call it between his thighs "Ugh...Flare..." he moaned, releasing his grip on his cable and focusing his hands on his Sinus Wires, assisting with pushing out his load "I'm...ugh..." the Seeker moaned softly, finish himself off "Take it...ugh...like a Decepticon..." he groaned as the last of that load flowed out and down his crotch "Now that's just sad." said a voice, causing Starscream to stop pleasuring himself and sever his connection to both the generator and himself.  
>Caught in the act of Self-Maintenance was humiliating enough, but being caught by Autobots was worse "I didn't think a Decepticon would stoop that low, hahaha." Laughed Gears as Starscream got to his feet and clenched his fists; the Seeker was still weapon-less, and was only fit to fight hand-to-hand. But it seemed the Autobots were more happy mocking him than fighting him, which would count as both lucky for there being no damage physically, but also unlucky for damaging his reputation and pride.<br>Because he had just released himself twice, Starscreams knees began to shake, and he struggled to stand upright. "Actually, I'm not surprised to see Starscream doing it. He always seemed the type to engage in Self-Maintenance. After all, he is a **jerk**." Jazz laughed, Ironhide folded his arms and stepped forwards, aiming his guns at Starscream "Come on _little_ man, you've got no weapons or backup so it's time to cut this meeting _short_." Even Ironhide was making fun of how small Starscreams mating tools were, which made him snarl at the Autobots viciously "Enough! I'm not going anywhere but back to the others, after all I can fly!" Starscream screeched, turning into jet-mode and bolting out of the Power Plant easily avoiding the Autobots fire "Geez he's like some Teenbot going through puberty." Ironhide muttered.  
>"Wait until the others hear about this, Starscream will be too embarrassed to show his face around us for a long time!" Jazz laughed, Gears chuckled before complaining about the mess Starscream left behind, and how he wasn't going to be the one to clean it up "Not even the Earth equipment would take any of his loads. Hahaha." Ironhide laughed as Jazz checked on the Generator, narrowly avoiding the Starscream mess "Wonder why Starscream was here on his own." Jazz asked, examining the Generator and finding no damage "Awww damn, that's nasty!" Jazz cringed as the tip of his foot stood in the mess.<br>Ironhide and Gears laughed as Jazz slipped and fell into the puddle "Agh! This is disgusting man, I feel it _moving_..." he whined, before being hosed down by Inferno who had only just arrived "What was moving? I just saw Jazz caked in Lubricant." Inferno questioned as Red Alert stalked through the hole in the wall Starscream had made to enter and exit the Power Plant "Inferno you moron, that wasn't Lubricant." Gears complained, pointing to what little remained of the puddle "Yeah you two! I was caked in Starscream funk juice! Lubricant doesn't come out of the Fusion Cavity and doesn't feel like it _moves_!" Jazz whined.  
>Red Alert gawked and approached the remains of the mess "You mean he was trying to Fuse with you?" Jazz face-palmed as a response "No Red, we caught him blue-handed doing self-maintenance. Jazz just slipped and fell into the remains." Ironhide answered folding his arms. Red Alert cringed and rushed over to Inferno, whispering to him about something, before transforming and leaving the scene "What was that all about?" Gears asked, Inferno rubbed the back of his head and waved the tiny Autobot over, whispering to him before transforming and following Red Alert. Gears pouted upon Inferno taking his leave and turned to his comrades "Inferno said that Red Alert said that Perceptor could use some of <em>that stuff<em> to explain Fusion to Bumblebee and the humans..." Ironhide face-palmed as Gears transformed "I'm not touching that stuff, so you guys can do it." He whined before taking his leave; Ironhide turns to Jazz and searches his compartments until finding a cup-like device and handing it to the wet Autobot "Either you take the sample, or make a sample Mister Paranoid. Honestly, solder doesn't move." He chuckled as Jazz received 'the cup' and looked back at Ironhide in disgust "The solder didn't move it was what was in the solder that I felt moving..." Jazz whined, before having his face pointed to the puddle "Don't complain, just get a sample or make a sample and meet us back at base." Ironhide answered before transforming and heading off back to base, leaving Jazz to do the clean-up and the dirty work.

"It's one thing calling it a secret, and another calling it a lie." Solarflare muttered with a shred of sympathy in his voice as he allowed his partner to roll aside and clean himself off "I can't lie to Starscream. It would be far worse if he found out about it later rather than now." Soundwave flexed his joints and turned to face his SparkMate, pulling out a seat and patting it to tempt him over.  
>The Hermaphrodite removed himself from the floor and strolled over to the seat, groaning as he allowed himself to fall into it "He won't listen to me, you know what." Soundwave answered softly as he massaged the Triple-Changers shoulders, who in return allowed his head to rest against his protectors' arms.<br>"How will you convince Megatron that nothing happened in here?" he asked, closing his eyes as his partner soothed his tension "Don't worry about Megatron, just you focus on that story for Starscream." The jet sighed heavily and placed one of his hands on Soundwaves, looking awfully unsure over the plan Soundwave told him as they fused moments ago.  
>"Flare, I know it will be the most difficult thing to do, but you must do it." Soundwave informed, leaning down to his partner and kissing him lightly on the cheek before reforming his Faceplate "I know Wave...it's just how long would I be able to keep it up that worries me..."<p>

Unaware of what had recently passed, Starscream continued on his way back to Base now fully repaired and less frustrated than when he left "So much for the two rivals..." Starscream thought as he landed on the Runway unopposed, a smug grin on his face as he ensured he was in tip-top condition before heading towards Hangar one "Flare, I'm back..." the Seeker purred as he stuck his head into the quiet Hangar, instantly noticing his SparkMate repairing Soundwave in the middle of the room "Oh, hey Starscream. Looks like you're all fixed now." Solarflare chuckled, patting Soundwave on the chest "You're all better now Wave, thanks for helping me out of that mess...it's a shame you had to get shot."  
>Starscream narrowed his eyes and approached the table, circling Soundwave like a blood-thirsty hawk for something, before turning his attention to his SparkMate "You called me by my full name...but not Soundwave..." the jet narrowed his eyes, suspecting "Why is that, Flare? Did something happen whilst I was gone?" he asked in a bitter tone, keeping a cold stare on his SparkMate as Soundwave removed himself from the table and dusted himself off "Starscream; Megatron invaded Solarflares personal space, I fought him off to keep him from—"<br>"—I don't want to hear you talk, Slimeball. Flare will answer my questions, not you." Starscream snapped, turning on Soundwave in an instant with his cold stare "...Megatron nearly hacked Solarflare." Soundwave informed, sounding rather displeased "Nearly, but let me guess...I scared him off."  
>The Seekers arrogance was starting to surface, for their failure was his success in his book, and if Megatron failed at anything he wanted to reap whatever benefits came from them.<br>Starscream turned to Solarflare when his rival face-palmed, muttering something along the lines of _'asshole' _before leaving without so much as putting up a fight. His rival just openly deciding to walk right out of the room without even lifting his fists left the suspicions sitting, and only one Decepticon could confirm or deny those suspicions with accuracy, for he knew that his SparkMate would never lie to him; not even in dire circumstances.  
>However today was going to be the start of a long chain of his trust being misplaced, bonds being under threat and the fiery fate which lay at the end of the tunnel for the Decepticons.<br>Once Starscream was certain Soundwave had left the Seeker knelt to his SparkMate and touched his partners abdomen lovingly, still looking unsure of if his suspicions where right or wrong. Now was the time for the test; Solarflare had to either lie to protect the brewing young, tell the truth or somehow convince Starscream into taking him later.  
>Luckily the Seeker broke his partners' uneasiness by smiling softly at him, stroking his SparkMates abdomen gently "Did Megatron do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly, still on his knees "No, Wave...Soundwave...showed up and fought him before he could do anything." <em>Lie number one; <em>the Triple Changer couldn't help but think to himself how long he would be able to keep up the lies, so he counted. He counted each little fib, and every great lie to see just how much trust he was breaking. And the thought was painful; very,_ very_ painful.  
>"Did Soundwave do anything to you?" Starscream asked, placing his head against his partners' abdomen as if listening to it "No. He was badly damaged in the fight; I spent all my spare time fixing him."<em> Lie number two.<em>  
>Starscream hummed with joy, nuzzling his partners abdomen "Excellent...so you're still mine?" This was it; the big push. The lie to end all lies, or end the trusting relationship the two shared.<br>Solarflare placed a hand on Starscreams helmet and smiled softly as his partner came up to his level and wrapped him in a loving embrace "Yes Screamer, I'm still yours." _Lie number three.  
><em>"And to make things better, Soundwave is more focused on getting Energon to Cybertron. He'll rarely bother you." Solarflare purred. _Lie number four._  
>It seemed the Triple Changer was growing more confident with each new tall-tale he told his partner, and was no longer regretting the choice he had made. Soundwave wasn't his favourite; both Starscream and Soundwave were. He wanted them both, not one or the other on their own. He wanted the full package; Soundwaves open-ear and gentleness with him, and Starscreams boldness to do anything for him and his deeply hidden playful personality. Megatron had nothing he wanted, and knew the tyrant would give him nothing in return for his young but more pain.<br>"Today is better than I had previously expected...what say we celebrate?" the Seeker purred, nuzzling his partners neck "Screamer, you know the rules! No more Flare-time until the Hatchlings are all born. You don't want to kill your own children do you?" the Triple Changer pulled himself from Starscream and turned to his Storage Cabinet, hauling out a box of tools to his desk as Starscream pouted "Of course, I wouldn't want to be responsible for that now would I?" The Seeker muttered, strolling over to Solarflare to observe what he was doing, only to be pushed backwards slightly after hovering a bit too close to his SparkMate for his own liking "Not too close Screamer, I need my space now." The scientist began with a chuckle "Oh and you need to do me a favour, now that I'm carrying for you."  
>The instant the Commander heard a favour was needed <em>now,<em> after supposedly planting in Solarflare, sent him into a rather awkward position "I...I didn't know this would have strings attached..." Starscream cringed, causing his rather pleased SparkMate into a giggling fit "Any partner would expect this of you, not just me." The scientist began, hauling out a wrench before tossing it to Starscream who caught it meekly "W-what do you want me to do?" the Seeker asked, eyeing Solarflare who turned around revealing a box full of hooks "Help me build the storage for _our_ babies, dear."

Days had turned to weeks within almost the blink of an eye to the three rivals, and weeks turned to months within a single breath. Two of them remained none the wiser over Soundwaves little plan, and as for the prize they fought so desperately for; he was expecting any day now.  
>The fights continued, but Starscream remained confident that he would remain the parent of the unborn Hatchlings and future Life Mate of Solarflare. Megatron shared the same confidence, and instead of hawking Solarflare to force him into conceiving the tyrant simply kept his eye on his rivals to ensure they didn't set foot within Hangar One.<br>Starscream still lost the one on one fights against Megatron, and repaired himself as always, but he did not fear having his mate stolen from him now. As he had observed Megatron changing in the daily activities he did; no longer was he stalking Solarflare, no longer was he chasing him and Soundwave to assert his dominance, he wasn't even talking to the triple-Changer anymore. He just _watched _with silence at where Decepticons went and what they touched, and only ever picked a fight when he deemed the way a Decepticon touched Solarflare to be inappropriate.  
>"Things seemed to have quietened down a bit since we left; maybe it's a sign we should have stayed on the Moon?" Scavenger sighed, unpacking the last of the new tools they brought back from the Moon Base "It wasn't us, it was them. It seems someone got what they wanted, and the other two don't care anymore." Hook whined putting his feet up on the desk he was sat by.<br>Scrapper sighed and approached, dropping a box of blueprints into the Constructicons lap, causing him to fall out of the seat "Does anyone know who the manufacturer is?" Bonecrusher questioned, hanging up the last of the spare wings on the wall.  
>Scrapper twitched and folded his arms, kicking the desk Hook was resting on "Wow Scrapper, you're in a sour mood. Did a rock get lodged in your gears?" called a voice in the doorway "No. I want to give Solarflare an examination, to make sure he's still healthy...but Megatron won't even let me inside the Hangar." Scrapper answered, lowering his arms as Starscream entered the room with more boxes of the Constructicons equipment "Well I'm his SparkMate, so I'll let you give him an examination." The Seeker proudly announced, dropping the box onto Hook who was still on the floor "Vector Sigma, am I invisible or something?" Hook whined, pushing the boxes from him.<br>"No, you're just lazy. Get to unpacking the equipment and filing the blueprints, **now**." Scrapper growled before turning to Starscream "If you are the manufacturer, I request to examine your SparkMate and the young, just to be on the safe side." Scrapper asked.  
>Starscream shone a smug grin, and swayed his hips before turning to leave through the door "Certainly Scrapper. Come and see Solarflare and our <em>amazing<em> offspring." Scrapper face-palmed as the Seeker left, and slowly followed him muttering to Scavenger on his way out that he finds it hard to believe Starscream really is the manufacturer.

Outside, Starscream and Scrapper approached Hangar One to find Megatron still sat outside the doors, twitching from the lack of Energon. He had ordered Thundercracker to bring Energon to Solarflare, who was heavily pregnant and unable to charge himself up outside, but the tyrant never accepted Energon given to himself by anyone. He was always suspecting that someone at some point would try knocking him out, and entering the Hangar to kill the unborn.  
>He hadn't slept, hadn't drunk any Energon and hadn't even left the seat he was now sat upon for three whole weeks. Megatron was on his last legs, and looked as if he could pass out at any moment.<br>His senses remained vigilant even in this sorry state; catching the sight of Starscream and Scrapper instantly "Do you have a death wish, Starscream?" Megatron groaned, getting to his feet weakly and failing to lift his arms to put up a defence against Starscreams assault of a few quick kicks "No, Megatron, I only wish to see my SparkMate." The Seeker laughed as the Decepticon Leader crashed to the floor, and struggled to even lift himself back up.  
>Scrapper glanced down at Megatron and examined him before being nudged by Starscream into following him "You're supposed to examine my SparkMate, not that sack of garbage." The Seeker mocked, kicking Megatron in the side before opening the hangar doors and entering, Scrapper trailing behind him.<br>Inside the Hangar Starscream instantly smelt his SparkMate, even within the pitch black surroundings, and had to fight the urge to rush him for affection. "That smell is so...powerful..." Starscream exhaled loudly, slamming his fist against his Fusion Cavity to douse his stimulation "It's the Chemicals through pregnancy; it should go away when he delivers." Scrapper whispered, turning on a flashlight "Why are you whispering? There's no need for that flashlight either, I'll put the lights on—"  
>Scrapper stopped Starscream from searching for the light switch and placed a finger on his faceplate, 'shushing' him, before pointing to the corner of the room where Solarflare laid asleep.<br>Starscream scratched his helmet as Scrapper approached his sleeping SparkMate, hovering over the Constructicons shoulders watching him closely.  
>Scrapper knelt down to Solarflare and dimmed his lights to avoid disturbing the sleeping scientist, before 'switching' his hands to specially protected ones, which alarmed Starscream immediately "What are you planning on doing, Scrapper?" the Seeker growled, before being hushed again by the green Decepticon "I'm examining your SparkMate, the protection is for his young, not me." Scrapper whispered "And if you want your mate to pull through this healthy and happy, you'll keep your voice down and let me do my job."<br>The Commander pouted, folding his arms but maintaining silence for the sake of keeping Solarflare calm and undisturbed.  
>Scrapper then began the examination; starting first with Solarflares optics and mouth, finding no abnormalities he moved onto examining the snoozing scientists Generator and Uplink Cable. Once again, he found no abnormalities. Starscream was growing concerned at Scrappers silence as he examined his SparkMate, unsure of if the quiet nature meant things were good or if they were bad. Finally the Constructicon opened Solarflares Fusion Cavity doors, forcing Starscream to stare much closer than Scrapper felt comfortable with "Starscream, relax. So far everything is normal."<br>The Seeker twitched and began pointing at the Fusion Cavity, then to Scrapper and finally to himself. The green Decepticon face-palmed before whispering to Starscream "I'm going to directly check the young, his cavity is dilated." The jet didn't understand, causing Scrapper to sigh. "It means he'll go into labour any minute." That seemed to hit the nail on the head; Starscream panicked, rushing around in the darkness with his hands on his head, trying with all his might to hold back his frantic screaming.  
>Scrapper began examining the young through the dilated Fusion Cavity Plug, humming calmly before removing his hands and turning to Starscream "Alright Starscream, this is going to get messy. Bring a bucket, some paper towels; two Energon Cubes and that empty Storage Tank over there." Starscream stopped panicking and stared at Scrapper "What? Why me?" the Seeker groaned at the Constructicon, who clicked his fingers several times before pointing at Solarflare, who was starting to wake up. "Oh...uh, ok I got it." Starscream rushed to gather the Energon Cubes first from the storage hangar, narrowly missing standing on Megatron who was crawling his way to the storage to refuel.<br>The Seeker stopped a moment and kicked the crawling Megatron in the side, laughing, before continuing to the hangar.  
>Inside the Energon Hangar he franticly grabbed two Energon Cubes, turning to leave before bumping right into Soundwave "It's not like you to try stealing four Energon Cubes in one day, Screamer." Soundwave said bitterly, taking the cubes casually from the panicking Starscream "You're an idiot! They were for Flare!" Soundwave handed the cubes to Astrotrain who began piling them into the share slots "I gave Solarflare Energon this morning, he seemed awfully tired and in a lot of pain." Astrotrain announced, gaining a nod from Soundwave "Affirmative, I remember giving you the order to check on him. So Starscream your excuse is flawed."<br>The Commander pouted before grabbing two more cubes and attempting once more to flee with them; before being knocked down by Soundwave who for reasons unknown seemed much stronger than usual "You had your share this week, and even stole two more. You are not permitted in here until your next share." Soundwave growled, folding his arms "Since he stole two cubes, you should deny him his share next week." Astrotrain laughed, gaining a light chuckle from Soundwave followed by a much esteemed 'high-five'.  
>"You don't understand you morons! I'm having babies!" the Seeker screeched, forcing Astrotrain to burst out laughing and Soundwave to once again chuckle "What next? Are you going to give Megatron Energon? Are you going to take it to the Autobots? Having babies...hahaha!" Astrotrain laughed.<br>Starscream clenched his fists, gritting his teeth together into a snarl before pointing at Soundwave "Solarflare is going into labour with my babies! Give me the Energon or I'll pry it from your cold dead hands!" The Chief of Communications stopped laughing instantly, and stared at Starscream coldly "...he's delivering this early?" he muttered, watching as Starscream grabbed two more cubes and left the hangar, tripping over Megatron on his way out "...you...clumsy oaf..." Megatron groaned, reaching for the dropped cubes with poor results "You two should stay here; I'm going to investigate this situation." Soundwave announced, picking up the cubes and strolling down to Hangar One. Megatron dropped his face onto the floor and twitched from the Energon deprivation as Starscream jumped to his feet and tackled Soundwave before he could open the doors "No! I won't let you kill my babies!" the Seeker screeched.  
>Soundwave growled in irritation before pushing the now overly protective Seeker from his back, turning on him in an instant of recovering. Soundwave knew he was the manufacturer, or father, of the unborn and not Starscream; his huge boost in strength and shortened temper further solidified that fact. He was built up to protect his SparkMate and his young, and he was not shy to being asserting his position with a few beatings to those who dared question him...or denied his right to see his own young be born.<br>Luckily for Starscream that Scrapper had opened the doors and dragged Soundwave inside whining that he'd take anyone's help so long as they didn't mind the mess; the luck was the end of the beating, not the fact that his supposed Hatchlings 'enemy' had been taken _inside_.  
>Upon entering the Hangar himself he was greeted with Solarflare screaming in agony, with Soundwave kneeling beside him holding his hand as Scrapper attempted to assist Solarflare in delivering his young "Scrapper! What are you doing? Soundwave will kill my babies!" Starscream whined as the Constructicon rubbed his face tiredly before being whispered to by Soundwave "Yeah about that Starscream, Soundwave won't touch the young. He'll just talk to Solarflare to keep him company." Starscream wasn't convinced, and approached Soundwave with his Null-Ray aimed at his rivals head "Starscream, do what you should be doing as a parent and help with this delivery!" Scrapper hissed, shoving a bucket into the jets arms before returning to Solarflares Fusion Cavity. Starscream narrowed his eyes at Soundwave, an<p>

gestured to the blue Decepticon that he was watching him.  
>"Okay Solar, you need to let your Cavity open all the way." Scrapper informed, sounding awfully professional. Solarflare groaned in agony and shook his head, causing Scrapper to face-palm and open his communications device "Hook, I need some assistance in Hangar One. We've got a bloated Triple Changer here who won't follow instructions." A loud shriek came down from the other end of the communications device, causing Scrapper to groan in annoyance "Let me put it bluntly then for you; Solarflare is in labour and won't open his Fusion Cavity to let the young out. I need some tools." Starscream turned to Scrapper and was tempted to ask what he was going to do, but it seemed the Constructicon knew exactly how to deliver, which perked the jets curiosity "Scrapper, I didn't know you knew how to deliver..." the Seeker informed, catching a light chuckle from the green Decepticon "Well it's not something I've been able to do for millions of years, I hope I still know how to continue this." Soundwave stroked Solarflares hand and whispered to him as Scrapper returned his attention to the Triple-Changer.<br>"Solar you _must_ open your cavity all the way, otherwise the pressure inside will destroy your generator and the young." The jet shook his head franticly again, screaming. Did he not want the young after all? Or was it something else bothering him?  
>"Scrapper, save our babies or I'll turn you into Scrap." Starscream growled before turning to Soundwave "You can get your rusty tailpipe out of here; you're violating Flare's space!" the Seekers rudeness was only greeted with him being thrown out of Hangar One by the powered-up Soundwave, crashing into the nervous Constructicons and several of Solarflares friends who were waiting for the news.<br>"Has Solar had the young yet? Did he make lots of them? Is it a mess inside?" Astrotrain asked franticly, being answered by a firm slap across the face by the extremely pissed off Seeker "NO. Scrapper and tin-can for brains won't even let me stay inside to see my own young! It sickens me!"  
>So Starscream, along with the other Decepticons, waited outside as Solarflare delivered. They cringed at the screams, paced around aimlessly from nerves, or whined about how long he was taking.<br>Eventually Scrapper poked his head from the doors and exited covered in Energon using a towel to clean himself off; Starscream rushed to the green Decepticon and franticly asked if everything was alright, were the Constructicon chuckled as a response "Go see for yourself; Solarflare has successfully produced forty three Hatchlings. Although...uh...four others came out broken due to the prolonged pressure within the Cavity, they didn't make it." Scrapper informed, sounding unhappy when mentioning the last piece of information.  
>Starscream along with several Decepticons flooded the doors knocking Scrapper over; to see Solarflare and Soundwave sorting the young into piles "Don't touch my babies, Slimeball!" Starscream hissed, rushing Soundwave and narrowly avoiding stepping on some of the young.<br>"Both of you, GET OUT." Solarflare roared, causing the duo to cower and crawl from the Hangar.  
>The Triple-Changer then entered defensive mode, threatening to shoot anyone who dared enter the vicinity even to deliver him Energon, before locking himself inside his Hangar. Starscream whined at the doors, pleading Solarflare to allow him to help protect the young, but received no response.<br>He thought for a moment that the carelessness he showed to pick a fight with Soundwave so close to the Hatchlings made Solarflare feel uneasy, and that the little blip would pass over the week.  
>But it didn't.<p>

Days turned into weeks, with no sign of the Triple-Changer ever leaving the Hangar. Starscream loitered outside every day in hopes that his SparkMate would open the doors and let him inside, but no matter how loud he shouted, no matter how much he pleaded, Solarflare would not let him inside.  
>He began to suspect Solarflare was picking favourites, as Soundwave was at least permitted to hand him Energon directly at the door, but like everyone else he was not allowed inside. Even the trick of trying to give his SparkMate Energon before Soundwave resulted in a no-show, which left the Seeker feeling bitter.<br>Even the mighty Megatron admitting he wasn't foolish enough to set foot near that Hangar whilst Solarflare was being so protective, which left Starscream twitchy and seeking answers. But nothing came, no matter how long he waited.  
>Eventually Solarflare began stockpiling the young into pods, after keeping himself out of sight for months. It was at this point that Starscream figured the red warning lights that sat above Solarflares head would die down, when Megatron arrived on the scene believing the same.<br>"Megatron? Don't tell me you've come here to kill my babies!" The Seeker hissed, preparing his Null-Ray for combat. The Tyrant laughed menacingly before aiming his Fusion Cannon at the jet "You couldn't even make one of those blocks from the human game Tetris conceive for you, what makes you think the young are yours?" the Leader laughed again, tidying his aim before engaging in combat with his treacherous little snake "Solarflare did conceive for me! He said so!" the Seeker shrieked before returning to the combat at hand by firing rapidly at Megatron. It was at this point that both the rivals noticed Soundwave fleeing the scene in a hurry, as if trying to avoid the conflict "Soundwave has forfeited! It's just you and me now Megatron!" Starscream growled, continuing his assault. The pair battled on the Runway brutally, with Starscream suffering various injuries to his wings, weapons and head after his helmet was knocked from him.  
>The tyrant took advantage of Starscreams exposed head, and shot at him before he could protect himself with his helmet once again. Shards of metal burst from the floor caused by the shot, with many fragments piercing Starscreams frame and head, causing the Seeker to stumble from the shock and wearily continue fighting. Megatron resumed his assault until it came to Starscreams attention that if he failed in this fight, his young would perish (even though they're not his, isn't fate a cruel thing?)<br>So the Seeker perked himself up and decided to toughen himself through the fight, delivering blows with his feet and fists due to his weapons failing on him from the damage they sustained. Megatron attempted to defend himself, but found the rival to be using everything he had with a lust for destruction in his eyes, which left the Tyrant thinking that the battle was pointless, causing him to retreat "This is a waste of time! I have more pressing matters to deal with than you and your childish delusions!" the Leader roared, sending himself skywards and down to the main base.  
>Starscream smiled triumphantly, ecstatic with winning this fight, and attempted to turn to Hangar One when he heard Solarflare gasp in surprise behind him "Star-Starscream! What happened?" the triple-Changer gawked, finding it difficult to keep his eyes on his heavily Damaged SparkMate "Flare, I have returned with victory! Megatron retreated and there is no sign of Soundwave anywhere! You and I can finally be together!" the scarred and weakened Starscream cheered, not making much effort to move as his injuries prevented him from doing such.<br>His partner, on the other hand who was perfectly healthy, remained silent and tried with all his might not to make eye-contact. Starscream regained his composure and chuckled "Isn't that excellent news? First Soundwave took off for reasons unknown, then I beat Megatron, and that gave you plenty of time to stockpile the Hatchlings! We're finally on our way-" the Second in Command was cut short by a heavy "NO" from his SparkMate, who was still trying with great difficulty to not look into the Energon leaking eyes of Starscream.  
>Said Seeker stepped forwards to reach Solarflare, but stopped mid-way when the scientist aimed his Null-Ray and screamed "NO, stay back!"<br>Starscream narrowed his eyes in pity, before muttering _"What did I do now?"_ as his SparkMate began trembling, and uttered the words the Seeker dreaded hearing. "The Hatchlings...they're...they're not yours..." Solarflare cried, keeping his aim on the awe-struck Starscream "I'm so sorry, Screamer...so...so...sorry..." the Triple-Changer continued to mutter his apologies, as his heavily damaged partner continued to stare...steadily narrowing his eyes into a spark-piercing glare.  
>"So that's why Soundwave left; to hide them from me...well, I guess there's one thing left for me to do now..." Solarflare gasped and rushed to Starscream, begging him to not do what he was thinking, but was too late to catch the jet as he had already taken leave to commence with his goal; the destruction of the lies, deceit and most important of all, the accursed young of his rival.<em><br>_  
>The first batch of Hatchlings were easy to track down; Starscream just followed the same direction Soundwave took and landed in the spots he believed the Chief of Communications would have expected to be secure hiding spots, but oh was he going to be very wrong.<br>Hiding the young inside a cave was the post predictable place to put them, as Starscream knew they'd need to hang from something in order to develop correctly. The Seeker chuckled as he found the cave to be unprotected, and proceeded with ripping the young from their holding places and crushing them with his bare hands.  
>Any that fell from their spot from his brutality met their doom by the forced stomps of his feet, literally cracking the little shells open and exposing the developing young to the oxygen atmosphere, killing them.<br>Starscream yanked, smashed, crushed and blasted the huge mound of young without remorse; a thirst for victory over Soundwave flowed through him, and all he focused on was seeing the wasted efforts of his rival on the floor. Not once did he think of the emotional distress this would cause Solarflare, not once did he imagine the pain the Triple-Changer would feel with every shell he crushed in his hands or under his feet. Victory was all that mattered right now.  
>After the cave was empty Starscream moved onto the next spot; an abandoned mine. This was the most simple of tasks in eliminating the defenceless young within, as all he had to do was cause the mine to collapse, thereby crushing them all to death. So he did just that; he fired at the support beams of the mine, ensuring he worked from the inside and moved his way out, laughing as the entire structure collapsed "Oh Soundwave, you were so careless in hiding your young...you practically placed them in their coffins, waiting for me to nail them shut."<br>The Seeker moved on to the next location, following his inner demon to seek out and destroy the rest of the young. No matter where Soundwave had tried hiding them the bloodthirsty jet found them, be it in a cave, a mine, an abandoned warehouse or even underground. However Starscream couldn't help but think that the first few batches of young he destroyed where purposely placed there to ensure a smaller percentage survived in the real secure locations.  
>It wouldn't surprise him to find out Soundwave had risked the lives of eighty percent of his young to ensure the remaining would survive. And so he pondered on where the remaining ten youngsters where hidden; he thought over and over again of the possible locations but crossed them from his mind when he realised he'd already been to the areas and swept them clean. So what else could he do? Get the information out of Solarflare, that's what. But how would he force his own SparkMate into telling him where the last batch of young was hidden if he knew he'd been lied to about the young already? Had the lie to preserve Soundwaves children thrown Starscreams trust out of the window? The next test would be vital, if Solarflare made one error he would end up with two hawks seeking out his young and his Fusion Cavity like beasts instead of just one.<br>The fact that Solarflare broke down when he saw his injuries made Starscream think of a plan to weed the information out.  
>Starscream returned to the Sky Platform to find Soundwave comforting Solarflare, obviously reassuring him that he had hidden the young "Well who do we have here? The Slimeball..." the Seeker hissed, glaring at his foe "Telling Flare where you hid the young now? Did you tell him I followed you?" the words 'followed' caused Soundwave to twitch and draw his gun, preparing to fire on his rival as Solarflares eyes widened in fear for what he was soon to expect "...and I butchered every last one of them." The Seeker rasped, cleaning off the remnants of Energon Matter from his hands.<br>Soundwave stepped backwards in disbelief, fuelling with rage, as his SparkMate began to burst into tears. Starscream stretched his arms open as if seeking a hug, bathed in the moonlight causing him to appear shadowed and menacing "Come, Flare, we have a chance together now." He hummed, tilting his head with a sly grin on his face "You—you MONSTER!" Solarflare cried, aiming his Null-Ray at Starscream "Monster? I did what needed to be done to—"  
>"—you killed defenceless children! <em>MY children<em>! And to think I was going to ask you to be the next father! How can I trust someone like you; who kills children without cause?" Solarflare cried. Soundwave continued to twitch from rage, and shot Starscream the instant he decided to approach "I will enjoy vaporising you, Starscream!" the blue Decepticon growled, before being held back by Solarflare "No Wave, don't stoop to his level!" the Triple-Changer hissed, turning to the Seeker with a snarl "Get out of here, I don't want to see you ever again." The triple-Changer added, until his Spark-piercing glare faded into a gawk of fear as Megatron landed within inches of Starscream, who hadn't noticed the new arrival.  
>"I didn't kill them all..." Starscream began, a wave of relief briefly flowing through the two parents "...I came here hoping to get the remaining locations out of you two so I could finish the job tonight." Megatron growled deeply, towering himself over Starscream from behind.<br>The Seeker noticed the fear in Soundwave and Solarflares eyes and turned around just as Megatron forced him onto the floor, slamming his face into the metallic substance "So not only did you attempt killing me on the battlefield all these years, but now you've lowered yourself to petty animal behaviour?" Megatron bellowed, hearing the Seeker beg for forgiveness before pressing Starscreams face against the floor with more pressure "You went against my prerogative! And destroyed what could have been my own offspring, and you beg for forgiveness?" the Seeker cowered and continued to beg, until feeling his Uplink Cable be ejected forcefully by Megatron "This is for your own good, and all other Cybertronians who so much as think you're worthy to pass on!" the tyrant switched his free hand to a blade, and stretched his captives cable to full capacity. Solarflare gasped and attempted to hide his gaze by turning to Soundwave, only to be forced into watching by a heavy roar from Megatron.  
>"You will <em>watch<em>. And you will learn what will happen to you if you so much as try attempting this stunt again!" Soundwave resisted the temptation to comfort his SparkMate, as he felt Megatrons furious glare turn on him the instant it became apparent Solarflare was becoming unhappy. Starscream struggled under Megatrons weight, and panicked at the silence. For within seconds of the silence he felt Megatrons blade slice through a large section of his Uplink Cable, narrowly avoiding it being totally severed.  
>The Tyrant laughed in amusement as the Seeker flailed around screaming in agony, before losing consciousness after being smacked in the back of the head by the Decepticon Leader and being hauled away "Remember this lesson well, both of you. Starscream should consider himself lucky he's just being exiled, and not being <em>killed<em>. You two will not be so lucky, am I clear?" the tyrant roared, receiving very disturbed nods from the duo before taking his leave with Starscream over his shoulder.  
>Now he had to dump the Seeker somewhere else, where he would be a problem to those other than him and his Decepticon Empire. And then the thought hit him; the Autobots. Starscreams nature and overall annoyances would make him perfect for ruining the Autobots, and he wouldn't even need to ensure his ex-second in command survived should they meet in battle. He was expendable now, entirely useless.<p>

Unforgiven and totally worthless.

_END OF UNFORGIVEN (Continued in a new fanfiction)_


End file.
